Here For You
by Dancing Buttons
Summary: When all he needed was someone to love him, Xemnas was always there.


**Here For You**

**Summary - **Zexion runs to his lover, knowing that Xemnas will be able to make everything better.

**Disclaimer- **All we own is our _love_ for things that aren't ours.

**Warnings- **Abuse, boylove

**Pairing - **XemnasZexion

**xXxXx**

"Is everything okay? Tell me what's wrong. Please?" Xemnas craddled the younger logded in the crook of his neck. He felt dirty for being like this with the teen, but at that moment, that didn't matter. All he needed was to cheer the much younger male up, to show him that there really was someone that cared.

"I-I'm fine ... it's nothing to worry about," Zexion managed, tugging his sleeves down over his bruise-adorned arms in the embrace. Xemnas. Of course, when he had nowhere else to go ... no one else to turn to ... he was there. "I'm sure you can put two and two together to figure out what happened."

"I am going to slam his face into the ground and make him scream." The elder stroked the purpling bruise on the younger's cheek, looking into the gleaming orbs staring at him like he was a savior. Then again, that was probably what the teen thought him to be. Whenever Zexion's father would go on the attack, it would always be Xemnas that the slate-haired teen ran to. "I'm going to make him atone for his sins. You are too beautiful to be marred, Zexion, my love."

Zexion's eyes screwed shut when the elder touched the mark on his cheek, taking in a deep breath. "But ... what if he tries to hurt you? I can't ... I can't let him do that." His right hand found the silver hair and he pressed himself even further into the neck of the much older man, not caring about the pain it caused him. "He doesn't know right from wrong anymore, so it's useless to try and make him understand."

"I'm bigger than your dad, Zexion. I am not just going to sit back and let him hurt you like this. I don't care if you think I would just end up getting hurt. I'm not letting him do this to you anymore." They were both shaking. They were both scared. But Xemnas knew what he had to do. He had to protect the defenceless teen. He had to be there to save him!

"I don't understand why you would go to such lengths, just so he couldn't hurt me. I know how you feel about me, but I don't understand why." The slate-haired teen pulled back some, looking into the orange irises with his navy. "I'm broken; beyond fixable." And it was true. He _was_ broken, so broken that he could barely keep coming back to school, afraid that someone else would take advantage of that.

Xemnas had to shut his eyes, clenching his fists, just to keep his overwhelming rage inside. He had to make that man pay. He had to! "He's hurting you because of me, Zexion. It's my fault. So I have to make it right. I've already gone to speak with him, and look how that ended up." The elder craned his neck, exposing a small patch of bruises the perfect shapes of fingertips. "But I'm willing to go back and break him so I have a chance to fix you."

The younger was at a loss for words right then, just staring into closed orange eyes. Eyes he had come to love more and more every time something like this happened. "He may have only hurt you there last time," Zexion trailed his fingers lightly over Xemnas' neck. "But he could hurt you again worse this time. I don't want you to end up dead because of me. I know that's what he's trying to attempt, though ..."

"Then come with me!" Zexion gaped at the man five years his elder. Xemnas seemed desperate. The look of fear on his face told the younger exactly how afraid he really was. "I have my own place. Move out of there. Let me save you. Come live with me. I won't hurt you."

"I-I ... Okay," Zexion gave a small nod, rubbing his hand over his arm as he shut his eyes. "I just don't want to be a burden. Even though the way you're asking me shows I wouldn't be."

"You would never be a burden to me, Zexion. I love you too much for you to ever be a burden. Remember that, okay? The only way that you could be a burden was if I didn't love you and I think I would rather die than say that I didn't love you. You hear me?" The panic was gone from the elder male at the knowledge that finally he would no longer have to worry about his little lover.

"Perfectly clear." The slate-haired teen pressed his face into the crook of the elder's neck again, finding comfort in being there. He knew he would have a better life with the man he was with, than living with his father. Xemnas would never lay a hand on him, and he knew he could trust that promise. "I love you, too."

**xXx**

The End

**xXx**

Hope you enjoyed. :D

~DancingButtons~


End file.
